


The World is Rarely Black and White

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Getting Together, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Missing scene. Kitsch. A demon and an angel are gay for each other. What else is there to say <3Also there's fanart now!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you are only just starting to read this series, considered reading [this fic ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080990)instead, it's a proper longfic re-writing of the first parts of the series (there is a link to the next parts of the series if you want to continue reading afterwards), and there I added quite a few scenes and fixed the rest, some of it hadn't been all too nicely written here when I had just squished it into 666 words each.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019-06-07

After Aziraphale had disappeared, after Crowley had thought him dead and tried in vain to drink himself to death, too, after Aziraphale had re-appeared first without, then in the wrong body, then once again as himself, there hadn't been time to dwell. No time to reassure himself that his friend was really back, really alright, truly alive and well. They had monsters to fight and heaven and hell to stop from fighting each other, the world to save.

 

Now, with everything managed, everything done, contained and under control, everyone is leaving, going back to or with their own groups of friends and family. 

And Crowley stayed behind, stayed close to Aziraphale- and tried to contain himself.

They talked, joked a little the way they had always done. But there was still a _pain_ inside of him, like a longing, an urge-

 

"Ouch!" squeaks Aziraphale as Crowley pokes him into the ribs. "What was that for?"

"Just making sure the hell spawn didn't fuck up anything with the rematerialising" Crowley grumbles, not looking Aziraphale in the eyes.

"Well, he is- was? The child of satan himself, fairly untrained or not I think the chances would be low for him to make any mistakes- oh. Wait. Were you _worried?_ "

Aziraphale looks honestly surprised by this, as if he cannot believe anyone would ever possibly be worried about him. Crowley snorts. "As if I haven't made that clear enough yet" 

He starts walking into the direction of his car, just to avoid the urge to look at Aziraphale, or the one to poke him again. Just to have something to do. Naturally, he expects Aziraphale to follow, as the other always does, even when he's complaining about morals or Crowley's driving habits. Only when he remembers that he doesn't have a car anymore, that it burst into quite literally hellish flames, he freezes- and notices Aziraphale isn't beside him anymore. Sure, the angel would've remembered that the bentley's gone, probably just waiting for him to-

Oh. Crowley has turned around, and looking at Aziraphale's eyes staring at him, comically wide open, it's obvious that what he had thought to be the other man's thoughts weren't in fact his thoughts at the moment at all.

"You okay?" he can't help sounding worried, again, despite the scruffness.

"You- I- in the bar, after I was dematerialised- you meant me?"

Of course Crowley knows what Aziraphale is talking about. How could he not? It was the only thing on his mind for the way-too-long time of believing the other man dead. But how can Aziraphale _only just notice_ that he's the one Crowley was talking about?!

Aziraphale must have interpreted his dumbstruck expression the wrong way, though, as he feels the need to clarify: "You said you lost a friend- your best friend- and you meant _me_! I mean- right?" 

"Not like I have that many other friends, right? Demon and all" Crowley snorts, trying to make a joke out of this. But Aziraphale won't have it.

"You're my best friend, too" he says, and his smile, his voice, his everything, has gone all soft.

Crowley almost feels tears in his eyes after this emotional rollercoaster of a day. Only almost, because demons don't cry and this almost-feeling is already way too much for him.

Aziraphale still notices, and stumbles forward. The few steps Crowley took away from him earlier are suddenly way too far. No, not suddenly, that would be a lie.

They lie in each others arms, and Crowley buries his face in Aziraphale's neck in a very un-demon-y way. Well, it's not like the downstairs folks would want him back either way, so he might as well. Aziraphale's skin is so soft. He lifts his head a little, just enough to press a kiss against that softness. Aziraphale's breath hitches, and Crowley smirks. Well, if anything, temptation has always been one of the jobs he liked best, and in this case, he has never liked anything- or anyone- better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this at 2am after binging the series yesterday. Please excuse any mistakes as well as the short ending, I might write more later so do leave a comment and I'll let you know when I updated it :)  
> (but did you notice the word count number atm? XD)
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, you might also like [When this is blown over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131274/chapters/45466486?show_comments=true&view_fuq) by Flora_obsidian, or [This Lovely Fanart](https://lilolilyr.tumblr.com/post/185437073550) I found on tumblr!


	2. Fanart!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The amazing [@jackwolfskid](Http://www.jackwolfskid.tumblr.com) on tumblr drew [fanart](https://jackwolfskid.tumblr.com/post/185722671791/the-ineffable-husbands-inspired-by-this-beautiful) to this fic, how cool is that!!! 

 

 

<   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does it not show the picture what am I doing wrong? :( help anyone?
> 
> (otherwise you can also click [this link](https://lilolilyrae.tumblr.com/post/185722122986/jackwolfskid-drew-fanart-to-my-crowleyaziraphale) to get to the picture on tumblr)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Given how many people bookmarked this part instead of the series, here's a PSA: THERE IS MORE!!! :D just click on the link to the "Ineffable Husbands Series" below :)

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
